Nothing But the Blood
by Amby-authorbynight
Summary: One shot when a diffrent Bella meets a Diffrent Darker Edward. Lemon and Blood. Rated Mature. a little ooc. My first lemon please read and review.


Forks was definitely living up to my low expectations. The weather was already depressing me and the people were already annoying me. My Ipod was becoming my best friend as tried to drown out the mindless chatter of my classmates. I knew was going to miss Arizona but I didn't know I was going to miss it this much. I missed my mom but it was nice to not have to worry about her all the time. I like only having to worry about myself.

Several of my peers at Forks high had already accepted me as their own, I guess this should make me happy, already being part of a crowd, already having friends. But most of the time it was just annoying me. The majority of the women were vapid and shallow and most of the guys just pathetic. Apparently "hell no" and "fuck no" just wasn't good enough for them.

The girl that was currently sitting across the lunch table from me would not stop talking.

Jessica was her name and no matter how much I ignored her she just kept talking.

"What class do you have next?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Um, Biology"

"Oh, I don't have bio" she looked defeated. 'thank god' I thought as loud as I could. The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch. I threw away my uneaten food and walked toward the hallway. I stopped by my locker to get my bio book. I glanced in the mirror I had hung inside of my locker door. The image the looked back at my was nothing spectacular. My long dark hair hung halfway down my back, my skin was pale, I was wearing dark eye makeup and pink lip gloss. I was wearing a corvette style black tank top and jeans. I shut my locker and walked to biology.

I walked into the small classroom and approached the teacher.

"Ah, miss swan" the teacher said while getting some paper together. I simply smiled at him. He handed me some papers and pointed toward the only available seat. It was in the back, I would sharing a lab table with some guy. Perfect, just what I needed. I made my way toward my seat. This guy did not loose eye contact while I approached the seat. I sat down next to him. He was tall and thin. He had dark messy hair that hung In over his eyes. He had sex hair. He locked eyes with me long enough for me to see that his eyes were black. Black? Who had black eyes? Regardless of the black eyes I found him attractive.

After a few minutes I noticed that he was still staring at me. I won't lie, it was intimidating. I don't get intimidated easily. I cant say if I have ever been intimated by a man. I am usually the one doing the intimating. I couldn't help but start to come up with reasons why he was staring at me. Was there something on my face? Did I smell? Was I really unfortunate looking?

"Can I help you?" I finally asked when I found my balls. He looked stunned. Apparently he did not expect me to say anything to him.

"Excuse me?" now I could see attitude all over his face. He looked smug now, there were deep lines in his forehead from his expression.

"Your staring at me. A lot. Now is there something I can help you with or do you need assistance averting your eyes." He seemed speechless at first. He just stared, I stared back. The tension appeared to be rising between the two of us. I could see his muscles flexing under his black shirt. Even though he was being an ass to me I could help but feel attracted to this man. He sat back in his chair and looked strait ahead before saying his next line.

"If you didn't dress like a whore, maybe I wouldn't stare" Now it was my turn to be stunned. I didn't dress like a whore, did I? My mouth hung open but I could find no words.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I can wear whatever the fuck I want." my rage was growing. A smile was creeping onto his face.

"Well then, don't get mad when I stare" he was so smug. I'm not sure what I wanted to do smack him or fuck him.

"ass" I said under my breath.

"Fuckin tease" he smiled.

When the bell rang I left the classroom In a hurry. I felt so many things at once I needed time to sort things out. I walked to my locker and threw my bio book in. That loud Jessica girl was standing two lockers down. For once I think she had information that I needed.

"hey, Jessica" she turned.

"yeah, hi Bella"

"yeah, hey, who is that" I pointed towards my biology friend as he walked down the hallway.

"that's Edward Cullen. He doesn't talk much but when he does he's a dick." She paused while watching him walk down the hallway. I felt oddly territorial while she watched him. "He's gorgeous but a total waste of time"

The rest of school went by in a blur as all I could think about was Edward Cullen. I saw him in the hallway only once more before I went home. He still stared only this time he had a shit eating grin on his face as we both new why he was staring now.

The more I thought about Edward the more attracted to him I became. I wondered what his chest looked like. I wondered what his lips tasted like, what his tongue felt like. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to pull his hair.

"I gotta stop thinking about this stuff" I realized as I could feel moister between my legs. I sat on the couch at home trying to distract myself with TV. Obviously I was failing. My arousal was becoming hard to ignore. I began to rationalize "taking care of it" before my dad got home. He was working late so I had plenty of alone time. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind. Just in case.

I pulled my pants of and dropped them on the floor by my bed. I grabbed my sparkly blue vibrator from my bedside table. I wanted desperately for my toy to be the real thing.

I imagined Edward lying next to me. His chest was beautiful. I imagined Edward's tongue intertwined with my own. His kisses were soft but urgent. His hands were roaming over my body. Caressing my breasts, pinching my nipples. I was working myself up into a frenzy as I imagined Edward.

"Oh God, Edward" I whispered to myself. My eyes were closed and I was deep into my fantasy.

"MMMM, can I help?" My eyes flew open to find Edward in all his glory standing at the edge of my bed.

"What the Fuck!" I jumped up and pulled a blanket around my waist. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The window" he paused and moved closer to me. "But then I heard your cries of passion and I just couldn't leave" He kneeled on the bed and pulled the blanket from my body. I felt very exposed and vulnerable.

"mmm" he hummed as he looked over my half naked body. He came close, very close I could smell his breath. He brought his lips to mine. His kiss was soft at first but became more urgent as he continued. His hands were holding the sides of my face as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. My fantasy of how he tasted did not do him justice. My hands intertwined themselves into his hair. I loves his hair. He broke the kiss and pushed me so that I was lying on my bed.

"Edward, I think you should stop" sure I had day dreamed about this but doing it was something totally different.

"Now you and I both know you don't want that" He crawled between my legs. My pulse was racing. He kissed my thigh and trailed his tongue up my leg. He looked up at me before dipping his tongue into my wet slit. My back instantly arched. My hands instantly went into his hair. Deep down I knew I should stop him, I barely knew him but got I did not want him to stop. His tongue seem to have a lot of experience, he knew exactly what to do.

"Oh god" a scream escaped me. Our eyes locked while he was working. He mouth left me and came up to my chest. I heard a rip and saw my shirt, or what was left of my shirt, hit the floor. "Hey, I liked that shi-"

"Shut up" His face was now buried in my chest. He was sucking and biting my nipples. While he was busy with my chest I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. MY hand easily found its way into his boxers. His leanth was overwhelming at first.

"Fuck, Bella" He stood up to remove his pants. He moved so fast he looked like a blur. For a second I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, why was he moving so fast. Before I knew what was going on he was back on the bed, naked. My image of him was nothing like this. I brasted myself as he entered me. He was gentle as first but quickly picked up speed. "Fuck" was the only word that I could utter. The weight of his body felt good on top of me. He grabbed my headboard and thrust into me harder. I felt like my body was going to shatter beneath him. He was hard like stone. He was also freezing. I ignored his body temperature at first but it seemed odd to me that he wouldn't have warmed up after our activities. He pulled me on top of him as he sat up against my headboard, never once breaking our connection.

"Edward!"

"Say my name"He grunted as he grabbed my ass and thrust into me harder.

"Edward, Fuck me" I heard a rumble come form his chest. Did he just growl at me? I grabbed the head board to steady myself, I quickly felt a sharp pain. I looked up to find that my head board had been splintered. How did that happen? I pulled my hand back to find that blood was escaping from a large cut on my hand. "Shit" Edward stopped mid thrust when he saw my hand. The look on his face was like the blood hit him like a physical force. He brought my hand to face. He appeared to be smelling my blood. "Edward?" he was beginning to freak me out. He looked mezmorized, like he was In a trance. Then he did something that I did not expect. He started liking my blood. He latched onto my hand resumed his thrusting. I could hear loud growling coming from his chest. All of this should have scared me but seeing how much it excited him, excited me. I decided to embrace it.

"Do you like y blood" I whispered.

"You have no fucking idea" I reached over and grabbed a paper clip from my bed side table. I bent it so that a sharp edge was exposed. I quickly cut it across my left breast, slowly blood began to trickle out.

"Bella, you have no idea what your doing" He then attached himself to my chest. He quickly started sucking on my wound while thrusting into me hard.

"Edward" he didn't answer me at first. He just thrusted harder. "Edward?" He looked up at me, his mouth still on my chest. "I'm getting little dizzy" He didn't unlatch himself from my wound witch worried me at first but then his thrusting quickend and I felt my body tense up before he bellowed loudly and came.

He didn't give me an explanation about coming in my window or drinking my blood.I know a part of me should have been terrified but a bigger part of me just cant wait for it to happen again.

"


End file.
